Remus and the Past
by FyreByrde
Summary: What if Remus had been married? And what if his wife disappeared after the Potter's were killed?


"What if Remus had married and he met his wife as a child? But what happens when his wife had disappeared without a warning just after the Potter's were killed? This story will start off when the supposed couples first met."  
  
ST. MUNGO'S  
  
A small boy could be heard crying in what looked like a small cell. Even if the room was like that of a childs, the boy ignored everything. He was staring at his injured arm with tears runing down his face. And he would let out a chocked sob every now and then. Just as the last of his tears felll a nurse unlocked the heavy metal door noiselessly. She was reading the chart when an alarm went off in the corridor. She locked the door quickly and ran down the hall. The sight that met her was ridiculous. All over the room were dunbombs and what looked like land mines but instead they transfigured you into things that you would only dream of. A small girl can be seen hiding under a chair shaking with laughter while the rooms other occupants were running around and smacking into each other, trying not to step on a dungbomb or land mine.  
  
"PARTHENIKOS ORIS DRACONIGENA!!!!!" A voice srceeched throughout the building.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Futon." The little girl said with an innocent tone. Now that they could see her clearly, they could see that she was oriental with black hair, yet she was very pale.  
  
"What have I told you about pranks in a hospital?" A woman with brown hair in a bun could be seen with a white robe. She was the same woman that was seen running out of the small boys room room.  
  
"To never do them at St.Mungo's and that they are not appropriate for young lady's" Parthenikos said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Very good. Now I want you to sit still." She said as she pulled out a wand to clean up the mess.  
  
"But, can't I play with one of the kids here?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Well..." She then stoped for a second, thinking back to the crying boy. She knew that he thought that nobody noticed him crying. But everyone felt sorry for him. He was too young to have been bitten by a werewolf.  
  
"I think I know just the person." She said to Parthenikos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Ms. Futon walked down the corridors with a little boy following her slowly. You can see that he was crying before, with his eyes glassy and the tear tracks still visible. He only raised his head slightly when he was introduced to a girl just about his age.  
  
"Now, you two play nice. And no pranks Thena." She said the last part to the girl in the room. The girl nodded slowly but Remus, the boy, could see that she had her fingers crossed behind her back.  
  
"Hi. My name is Parthenikos, but you can call me Thena." She said as she put out her hand.  
  
"My name is Remus." He answered in a small voice.  
  
"So, do you like to play pranks?" She asked. Trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Not really." He answered in the same quiet voice.  
  
"*sigh* You made me do this." She said. But before he could ask what she was talking about her lips quickly covered his.  
  
(I know that she's only 7, and that he's only 8, but I couldn't resist.) Thena slowly parted, waitin for his reaction, but all Remus could say was, "Wow!" Thena then proceeded to giggle at his loss of speech.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
1 YEAR LATER  
  
"Oh Remmie-Pooh!!!!!!!!!" An older female voice cried out.  
  
"Yes, hun." A male voice answered.  
  
"Can you caome here for a sec.?" The voice asked.  
  
"Sure. What do you need Thena?" Remmie-Pooh answered.  
  
"What happened to my stash of Dungbomb under the bed, Remus?" The girl asked sweetly as Remus had the look of fear on his face.  
  
"I..uh...I don't know what you're talking about." He said with a stammered, but quietly thinking to where he left the Dungbombs.  
  
"REMUS???!!!!!!" A very loud and shrill female voice can be heard coming from the kitchens, where Remus' mother had so graciously stepped on one Dungbomb after the other.  
  
"Uh oh." Remus muttered, but Thena was laughing so hysterically that he had also started to chuckle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
THEY ARE NOW 10&11, BUT IN ORDER FOR THIS STORY TO WORK THEY NEED TO BE IN THE SAME YEAR  
  
"YES!!!!!!! I'm going to Hogwart's!" Thena shouted excitedly.  
  
"So am I!" Remus shouted as he watched Thena dance around the kitchen with great amusement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- 


End file.
